kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tidus/Gameplay
Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka are Sora's three friends on Destiny Islands, and are a set of optional bosses found in Kingdom Hearts. They ask Sora to have practice fights with them on the first and second days on the island. After defeating each of them individually, Sora can ask to fight all of them simultaneously. Tidus is also a mini-boss in Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts'' Tidus Tidus is a little bit tougher than Selphie or Wakka, but the match is simple. In a similar style to Sora, Tidus fights using a stick. The best way to defeat him is by dodging his strong attacks and trying to jump behind him. While still in the air, attack him with an aerial combo. Also, to get some Tech Points, try parrying his attacks by striking at the same time he swings and you will stun Tidus, allowing you to get in one or two combos without interruption. After a few rounds of this, you will win. Also, if you run around avoiding his attacks, he'll get tired and starts complaining for a few seconds; this leaves him open for a quick combo. Selphie Selphie fights with a jump rope, a toy version of sorts to her original nunchaku. During the fight, if Sora manages to deflect her jump rope, he earns 1 Tech Point. If the jump rope hits Selphie's head in the process, Sora gains an extra Tech Point. However, if Sora fights only by deflecting Selphie's jump rope, her HP will be reduced to 1 and will not decrease any further, making it a good way for Sora to gain experience before dealing the final blow. Be careful in the battle, as it is a bit hard to spot her jump rope and she could land an attack on you if you are not careful. If you are fighting her alone, lock on to her and you will be able to defeat her quickly. Also, remember to make sure most of her hits do not have contact with you. Most of the time, they will stun you. Wakka During the fight, if you are far from Wakka, then he will throw the ball at you at a normal pace. If you can hit the ball at the right time, it will deflect to Wakka and you will gain 1 tech point. Occasionally, he will launch a faster and stronger ball, preceded by a jump and Wakka yelling "Take this!". If you hit it, you will receive 2 tech points. This is the best time to strike, as he is basically defenseless. However, watch out for the ball he will throw randomly while he is stunned. Take this time to use ground and aerial combos on him. In close range combat, he will do a spin attack on you which is fast and hard to block. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka When fighting all three the main strategy to use is to take out the characters in a certain order. Wakka's attacks are easy to dodge, so save him for last; also, if you have no great issues with Selphie or Tidus, you can gain more experience by hitting Wakka's ball. Selphie can be annoying when trying to fight Tidus; if she is giving you trouble, you might consider getting rid of her first since she lacks defensive abilities. Tidus should be your priority to take out first, due to him having higher defense and attack than Selphie or Wakka. Tidus also is fast, so if you save him for last, he can attack you repeatedly while moving away or guarding. So, the ideal order to take them out is Tidus, then Selphie, and last Wakka. Another strategy you can try is to use Wakka's blitz ball to hit Tidus and then take on Selphie. To do this, lock on to Tidus, then move around until both he and Wakka are in your sight. Continue dodging attacks and moving while keeping these two in sight. When Wakka throws his ball, hit it. If you're locked on Tidus, the ball will automatically fly at him. The hit will stun Tidus for a while and deal damage. Take this time to focus on Selphie. If she's already defeated, you can continue to hit Tidus with the blitz ball until he's defeated. Then you can fight Wakka. You obtain a Potion for winning this fight. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Tidus Tidus's attacks are really simple and are easy to dodge in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. He will run towards Data-Sora and either do a flip while slashing his stick downwards, or just slash his stick downwards. Although the attack can deal quite the damage, if the player successfully avoid it, he will be vulnerable to attacks. Dodge Roll is recommended to avoid those attacks, but the best strategy is to lock-on, run around, and attack after he strikes. On normal visit, defeating Tidus will reward Data-Sora with a Potion. On Questploration, Tidus's stats increased, but his move set is still basically the same. There is no reward for defeating him in Questploration, only 409 experience points. Videos